


Rubik's Cube

by BananaSins



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "This was her Rubik’s cube, and Trine knew she would figure it all out."





	Rubik's Cube

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy for them as I figure out how to write the next chapter for Unbroken Promise, and a Place to Return To.

She returned to their bedroom with a tray filled with two bowls of warm, vegetable soup. Instead of being greeted with a welcoming smile on his lips, her eyes landed on his slumbering form. He was sleeping on his side, his face sporting a small smile on his lips.

Trine couldn’t contain her grin as she placed the tray on the nightstand.

Groh used to be a light sleeper---always the first one to be wide awake before the sun had the chance to rise from the horizon, but right now, it was understandable why he desired a lot of sleep.

She approached the bed and knelt beside him, enamored by the sight. It was nice to see him sleep without any lingering thoughts on his on-going mission, without the deep scowl on his face. His body was lax, his breathing deep, and there was a soft snore escaping from his lips. Trine reached up and gently traced her finger on his cheek, moving her index in a circular motion.

She ended up cupping his cheek as she used her thumb to caressed his face.

Trine moved and leaned closer to his face. She closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I love you…” Her voice was as gentle as the way she moved her hand away from him.

The hand that seized her wrist was firm, but also gentle.

Trine blinked, puzzled at the thought of disrupting his peaceful sleep, but his hand guided hers back to his face.

“Don’t stop.”

His eyes were still closed shut, but Groh was definitely smirking now.

A soft giggle escaped her lips.

There was no weight on their shoulders, just the two of them in this room. The day will be slow, more than enough to show their love for one another. 

Once they were needed back at the Aval Organization, Trine knew both of them will be ready.

Like how she figured out how to make Groh open up about himself, how she unlocked her repressed memories, how she managed to find a way to save him.

She was here now, she had achieved the strength she was seeking, and she would stay by Groh’s side forever. She wouldn’t leave him anymore.

This was her Rubik’s cube, and Trine knew she would figure it all out.


End file.
